Into The Wolfs Den
by FierceLittleThing
Summary: "I'm trapped in this bed until morning. I feel like I'm stuck in the lion's den, with Peeta being the lion. Its not that I don't like him. In fact it's the opposite." Cato is just looking to escape his father, Clove from her abusive household. Together they were suppose to leave District County, in search of a new life. Never was a charming werewolf apart of the plan. Peetato.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this!" I roar as I flung my clothes into a duffle bag.

I hope the bastard hears me too.

The monster doesn't even attempt to stop me from leaving. No pleads for me to stay, not even making any movements towards the door to block me from leaving. Nothing. I slam the door behind me as hard as I can, hopefully hard enough that he gets the message. I look back at him for a quick second. I won't be coming back. He and I both know, the look in his eyes as he watches me from the top of the stairs says it all. I want to remember him before I go, a picture in my head before I'm off.

But I don't want to remember him like this. His thinning blonde hair wild, in desperate need for a cut, or his dark eyes looking down on me disgusted at the son he has raised. Daring me to go. I slam the door behind me as hard as I can, hopefully hard enough that he gets the message. The "bastard"- which, to much of my chagrin, I have to call dad on a daily basis- is unaffected by my leaving. I hop into my beat up Chevy and drive away.

I run one of my large hands through my hair tugging on the platinum blonde locks and call up my best friend, no scratch that sister, Clove. I've known her since I could walk. When things were good, in other words when mom was alive and my dad didn't act like a mute, we use to be set up with play dates all the time when younger. Of course those 'play dates' were really nothing more than rough housing between the two of us. Due to time and circumstance we have become best friends, she became someone I can rent to about my issues with my father and I hers.

I know that after all the hell this town has put us through she'll be willing to come with me.

"What dumbass? It is approximately 4-fucking-clock in the morning." Clove snaps at me, her voice heavy with sleep, "What shit do you need me to get you out of now?"

"Clove we're leaving, pack your bags we are getting out of this shit town."

"Silent spat with your father huh?" Clove was the only person who I have ever told about my relationship with my father. It seemed only right, since of course her home life wasn't all that peachy either. Clove sighed into the phone, "Ok Hadley I'll come, just give me 20 minutes to get packed. I'll be outside."

"Thanks Clove." I said grateful that she didn't shoot down my idea and tried to talk me out of my already decided plan. Besides I knew she wanted to leave just as much as I did and a little company on the road never hurt.

"Whatever." She sniffs, hanging up the call.

I pull up to her driveway to see Clove ready and packed on the porch. Damn she's fast. I conclude that her bags were probably pre-packed already.

We load her bags and get in the car before anybody can stop us. Once in and on our way Clove turns to me. "Ok Hadley you've got some explaining to do."

~i~I~i~

I get right down to explaining, re-telling the deep frustration I felt for my father today. Cloves use to my rants about him, just as I am with hers. He use to not be like this passive and mute. He used to be my father.

Our relationship fell apart like dominos, a chain reaction that started first when my mother died. She wasn't hit by a drunk driver although I sometimes wish she was, to me it seems much less painful. She died a pointless death, killed by a mistreated sickness. I was too young to recall the facts of it, just remembering the agony she felt daily. Her screaming at night, begging for relief. I watched her deteriorate before my eyes unable to even wrap my head around it much less help her.

After her death my father strived to be the 'perfect father' and to have the 'perfect son' He signed me up for football, pushed me to my limits to be the best in my class at school, everything. I must admit I was grateful that he wasn't drunk out his mind or forget to feed me like I hear some parents do after losing a spouse.

But then he starting taking it to the next level at the teen years and my vexation for him began. He pointed out every single pretty girl he found to apparently "find a suitable mate". I had scoffed at the silly idea. His dreams for me went far beyond what I had planned for myself. But to please him I went on a couple of dates, had a few relationships with the girls he approved of. But there's a flaw to his dream. Recently I've found that it's not just that I can't find love, it's that I'm searching in the wrong gender pool. Once I came out that I was in fact gay, my dad gained his most recent persona. Passive and taciturn. He hasn't talked to me, I mean really talked to me in months. So tonight after my feeble attempts at starting a conversion with him I reached my boiling pot.

And so here we are Clove and I leaving behind our old lives. Finally breaking out of the small town that's kept us hidden from the world under lock and key. Breaking out, much like how a caterpillar breaks out of its cocoon.

And I have to say, it feels really damn good.

"So wise and all-knowing Hadley, where exactly do you plan on taking us?"

"Does it really matter?" I mused, excitement coursing through my being at the fact that we're doing this. We are really doing this. "You're happy just to be out of there, you don't really care where we're heading."

"Hmm..." she said tapping her chin in a playful manner. "Right as always Hadley. But if you don't mind I would like to know where we would be sleeping for the night." I pass her my iPhone and tell her to find the nearest motel. "The Hob." she said after a bit of tapping on the smooth technology, "It's a little ways out and most like overrun with rats judging by the location it's at but it will have to do for now. "

We follow the robotic voice's directions in silence for a while, entering a forest like setting with the only hints being the paved lane to show that we are in fact in human territory. The eerie night sent shivers down my spine, which I tried to conceal before Clove saw. I failed. "Well isn't this just precious!" She sarcastically stated.

"Big bad Cato scared of a little darkness? No that doesn't sound right, I always that you were-"

I never found out what she thought I was because at that exact moment a blur that moved with too much speed to be human- animal possibly- darted out in front of the car stopping it with its bare hands. Clove yelps, the closest thing to a scream that I've ever heard come out of her. The headlights of my beat up Chevy, casted a dim light on the attackers profile. It was human, definitely human from the way it stood and most likely male from its broad chest and muscular arms. How did he stop the car with just nothing but his hands? The car wasn't moving that fast but still it seemed unreal. We all stood there in shock for a good minute before the man shifted slightly to the side of the car as if going to go the window to ask a question.

Shit.

He was coming over to my side.

"Clove, do you possible have your lucky knife on you?" I asked my voice with dread in an almost inaudible whisper even though all the windows were rolled up and there was no way he could possibly hear us.

"Yes." Clove answered her voice mimicking my own. "In my front right pocket." She instructed me. Due to Clove's abusive life at home she always kept around a knife with her. Her 'lucky' knife was a below average sized hunting knife with one side having cuts and corners that could easily end a life. When she first told me about it I laughed uncontrollably unable to picture a fragile looking thirteen year old Clove walking around with a hunting knife.

I definitely wasn't laughing now, that knife could save both of our asses.

I gripped the hilt of the knife in my hands tightly, ready for whatever this guy was scheming. He tapping lightly on the window with his knuckle. I slowly rolled it down my hands quivering while doing the action. "Need help?" I questioned, all traces of my normal confidence fleeting from my voice at the presence of this man.

He cleared his throat. "Uhh yeah I was wondering-g if maybe I could-d umm hitch a ride with you. I mean err... If that's not a problem for you." He stuttered out as if _he _was scared of _us_. The idea was so preposterous, I mean he was the one who stopped a car with just merely his hands! But his voice sounded to so weak and helpless that I instinctively loosed my grip on the knife.

"Uh sure, that fine. Me and my friend here were just heading to a motel "The Hob" if you want to possibly join us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clove send me a look that said, what the fuck Cato? But the man, possibly boy judging by how young he sounded, really didn't seem all too harmless. Just frighten. And ridiculously strong. She would just have to get over it.

The boy however shot me a toothy grin with no hints of malice in it. "Thank you so much really, and don't worry I'll help pay for the room." He assured, winking at us, his voice oozing with charm.

"As if that's what I was really worried about." Clove muttered under her breath just softly enough so that the man who was entering the backseat, could'nt hear. I sent her a glare, helping to pay for the room had to count for something, right? We don't have extra money to spare. I waited until the man was fully in and ready to speed off in search of the motel.

This journey just became a hell of a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter as promised! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Warning: Future smut, violence, boy/boy**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

We arrive at the motel not too soon after our most recent companion joined the ride. Clove and the man, who's name I learned was Peeta, talked a bit on the way there.

Huh so Clove actually managed to have a civilized conversation. Shocker.

From what I heard, I found out that Peeta was originally from District 12. So that would explain his reason to leave. Which I couldn't blame the kid, really. Though I've never personally been there, 12 is a roughest place out of all of the districts in District County to grow up in. I remember the horror stories children used to tell growing up. From all the crimes that are aired on the news that originate in 12, I could never for sure decipher weather or not the stories held some truth to it.

In reality District County as a whole was a fucked up town. Nobody in all of Arizona ever gave us one second glance, mostly deciding to shy away from 'the problem' that was District County.

I drive up to a rundown motel, in desperate need of remodeling, and drag our luggage into the small shelter and grab our key for the room. Unfortunately we all have to share a room due to the cost.

The room was small obviously, one bathroom and two full sized beds. We set up our stuff quietly each of us taking turns to shower. Since I'm last, I take this opportunity to get a couple of minutes to doze off.

~i~I~i~

Light feathery fingers awake me. I unconsciously lean in, closer to the soft touch. My eyes crack open just enough to see that the fingers where attached to_ Peeta_. I jolt upwards making Peeta jump back slightly as well. He cocks his head and looks at me with a curious expression on his face much like a puppy.

I stare at him in awe my mouth agape. He was drop dead gorgeous. A real beauty. How could I have not seen this before?! My eyes travels from his perfect face down to down to his naked torso where the prominent and mouthwatering V of his hips stood out for show. His muscles where impressive. Not as big as my own but cut just right for his body. The water leftover from his shower glittered like diamonds and pearls on his porcelain skin. A cheap white towel was netted loosely around his manhood and thighs. The night's darkness concealed this beautiful man from me. Until now.

"Err... you're shower is ready." It took me a moment to process that he was talking to me. He's stuttering again. I wonder why he seems so skittish around me. His brilliant ocean blue eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but me.

My body is frozen still awe struck by this beautiful creature in front of me.

A tent forms in the tight denim I'm wearing. Shoot. He clears his throat; self-conscious under my stare. I get up and briskly walk to the bathroom, hopping into the shower before I embarrass myself further.

The hot water runs down my back as I take care of myself with my hand. Clove had her stuff on one of the beds claiming it all for her. So that leaves me and Peeta to sleep in the other bed. If I'm going to sleep next to him for a whole night I'm going have to squish this fucking painful erection.

As I jerked off I thought his name in head, not daring to say his name, no matter how damn bad I want to aloud. I come a minute later in hot spurts down my legs. As the pleasure shoots up my spine my thoughts become ridden with guilt. I just jerked off to a boy who the only thing I know about at the moment is his name!

Ugh, self-control is not one of my best qualities.

As I make my way to the main room I hear Clove and Peeta talking in soft undertones to each other. I lean in to hear pressing my ear against the wood door.

"So Peeta," Clove starts "where exactly are you heading for or are you just planning on hitching a ride with us for the time being?"

"To be honest I really don't know where I'm going, just away from the city you know? I just don't belong in District County anymore. What about you two, what's your purpose for leaving?"

"Same as yours. We just don't belong." Clove replies curtly not bothering to say the real reason behind our sudden need to leave. I knew Clove would never talk about are home lives, I wouldn't either. It's a bit of a code between us that we stay silent about what really happens inside the walls of our homes. We agreed that the world doesn't need to know about my demanding, overbearing father and Clove's abusive parents. No, the world has enough heartache to deal with as it is.

"And Cato he's your boy-?" Clove's low chuckles interrupt Peeta before he can finish the word I assume was going to be 'boyfriend'.

"No, he's like a brother really." Clove states her tone light and playful. "I can assure you there is no attraction there. I'm not his type, in fact girls aren't his type. It seems that I'm lacking a certain appendage to qualify as his 'type'." She teases, her tone suggestive.

"Oh..." Peeta mumbles nonchalantly.

_Oh_? I replay the word in my mind dissecting it carefully. If I heard correctly I think I could just make out the slight tone of hope snake through. What does that mean? What does any of this mean? My jerking off in the shower, him suggesting that he's possibly interested?

No stop Cato, I told myself. You`re just making something out of nothing. As usual. All of this is just mere lust for each other. Hell this is just you lusting for him. The feeling is unfortunately not mutual. Just lust. Nothing more.

I sigh. I wish it was more.

~i~I~i~

It turns out I fact do have to share a bed with Peeta. I keep as much distance as I can between us as I can. I don't want to disturb his peaceful sleep. I'm trapped in this bed until morning. I feel like I'm stuck in the lion's den, with Peeta being the lion. The problem with sharing a bed with him isn't that I don't like him. In fact it's the opposite. I lust for him, recalling my thoughts earlier. Making it clear to myself that the feeling is nothing but lust.

Clove's soft snores echo in the darkness. She always had slept like a bear. Peeta however isn't a snorer. He shifts slightly a lot next to me in his sleep. Cute, purr like sounds escape his lips and his nose twitches.

I wonder what he's dreaming about.

I take this time to study him, the moon light reflects off his face somehow showing me a different side of him than in regular lighting. He looks just so... different like this. More, younger, less shy and frightened. I want to take it all in, to savor him like a fine wine. I start at the top.

I study the thick, fluffy, golden hair that adorns his head like a King's crown. The springy looking curls drop onto his forehead, almost succeeding in giving him a child-like image.

Next his semi-full dark blonde eyebrows, set just right for his face shape, scrunched together in what seems to be concentration from his dreaming.

His thick dark eyelashes were abnormally long and casted thin shadows on his cheeks.

His nose, cute and perk. A strange part of me wanted to pinch it playfully- that is if he would allow me to. But I won't, it would be a crime to awaken this sleeping beauty. Still it was tempting.

Hmm... maybe later...

My eyes traveled from his thin nose to his lips. Jesus_ his lips_. They were crafted beautifully taunting me to have just one taste. The coral lips were parted, releasing the purr like sounds. His cupids bow looked delicious as well as his full bottom lip. The bottom lip just begged me to suck it, bite it, to do something. But of course I buried the urge. Had I been stronger I would have had his lips smashed against mine already, would have had my tongue run over his perfectly straight white teeth and over his pink gums, tasting every part of him. Had he have been just any other person he would writhing underneath my body by now, begging me to fuck him.

But he wasn't just any other person. Peeta was somehow different, more. Though I barely knew him a crazed need to protect him from not just other people, but from me too surged forth from somewhere deep within me. And he wouldn't be fucked, he would be cherished, we would have made love. The term fucking wouldn't have been applied to what we would do.

I tear my eyes away from his lips knowing that tonight I will not be served a sweet kiss from him sadly.

The moonlight must be causing me to think these sappy thoughts.

His jawline was impressively chiseled, earning him a more manly image. I allow myself to think just briefly what I would do to him if he were mine. I would splatter kisses all over his jaw then lead my mouth down to his lovely neck and claim my ownership of him by sucking and kissing until light purple hickeys covered his throat. I would rip off his shirt slowly, sweetly, letting my tongue run down his body, tasting the saltiness of his skin before my hand would agonizingly slowing undo the tight denim that hugged his ass just right-

_STOP!_

I _have _to stop right now before I slip up like an idiot and do something stupid like kiss him. I looked down and saw the tent forming under the covers.

Shit, shit, SHIT.

Great job Cato you've managed to get yourself all hot and bothered by the sleeping boy right next to you. For the second time today. Really this is just brilliant. There's no way I can sleep now, not with a raging hard-on. I'm tempted to go into the bathroom and fix the problem but then I remember where exactly I am. I'm in the lion's den, and it's a crime to awaken the beautiful lion sleeping next to me. I'm truly trapped in this bed until morning.

* * *

**Read and review with your thoughts please!**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all you guys are freaking awesome. 4 reviews? I want to say thanks to you all for at least giving my story a second glance I really appreciate it! Big thanks to mattiboi who reviewed not once, but twice! Thanks pumpkinking5 who's thoughtful review made my day, and to reedthatbook, I will most definitely plan to keep writing ;) anyway here`s Chapter Three as promised.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!

Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy

enjoy!

* * *

I awaken the next afternoon to the sound of zippers being zipped. Last night was hard. Literally.

Wake up Snow White!" Clove chirps happier than usual. Well who wouldn't now that we've escaped from that shit towns clutches.

Ah, the escape. I recall all of what happened to us in the last 12 hours. When I get to Peeta, I tilt my head to see him packing as well. The thoughts from last night came crashing towards me like waves from an ocean.

Golden hair.

Perk nose.

Coral lips.

He is still as dazzling as he was last night.

"Morning Cato." Peeta calls out to me cheerily, a deep dimpled grin making an appearance. Huh, I thought, the sunlight seems to have put everyone in a better mood. My spirits are magically lifted instantly just by the adorable dents in his cheeks.

"I brought food!" Clove sings, shoving a frozen microwaveable TV breakfast box my way. Clove can't cook even if her life depended on it, neither can I honestly.

I hop out of bed ready for what the day may bring. Staring at my reflecting in the bathroom mirror, the thoughts of last night keep slivering they`re in way back into my mind no matter how badly I try to escape from the them. It's so hard to tune out the truth.

I guess it's better to admit the hard facts rather than run from them.

I have crush on Peeta.

~i~I~i~

After we all have our food prepared we sitting cross legged on our beds. Clove, always the more sociable one decides to get a conversation rolling. Peeta and her joke a bit, his natural charm from last night at the window oozing through to the surface again.

"So Peeta, tell us some about you I mean if we're going to be stuck in a car with you might as well get to know you a bit." saids Clove.

"Well I'm from district 12, I'm 16, junior at Jay High, hobbies are soccer and painting..." He paused for a quick second, thinking. "Major is music and favorite color is sunset orange. And you two?" He asks looking at each of us.

Clove snickers, "All you really need to know about me is that I'm from 2 and good with knives. And Cato, well let's just say he's an egotistical brute on good days." Peeta laughs at that, his sweet laughter standing out from our own.

"So not true Clove," I chuckle out.

"So very true Hadley." She quips. She blinks and looks around at our scattered bags, "We should get going if we want to make it out of the state by twilight."

We all get up and gather our things. Clove goes and loads out bags into the car explaining that 'she can do it by herself' while me and Peeta go and check out.

The old lady and the counter, Sae her name tag reads, seems a bit, well, off. Her elderly features suggest that she's from some sort of native tribe, which wouldn't be too hard to believe judging by the setting around us. When we come into her view she eyeballs Peeta oddly. Clove re-enters thoroughly irritated at our slowness. She's about to say something cunning before she realizes the atmosphere of the situation. I turn my head to look at Peeta and Sae. Their eyes seem to have a conversation of their own and from the looks of it, a not too friendly chat. The air became thicker, tenser. Clove's knife could cut easily through it.

I open my mouth to say something before I'm cut off by a low, sharp hiss emitted from Old Sae. "Demon!" She hisses, spitting at him like a cat. Peeta just narrows his sapphire eyes at her before roughly tugging at the handle of one of the duffle bags and heads out toward the door.

I'm left there with Clove and the lady, dumbfounded. I repeat the same action as Peeta, mindlessly grabbing the last bag from the carpeted floor. Clove follows suite after me and we are almost there my hands just barley grazes the door before the woman calls out a frantic, "Wait!" Her hands gripped her thinning grey hair as if truly distressed by something. We halt in our places, too frighten to move.

"The boy, he's dangerous don't get too close to him! He's not natural!" Her garbled words are tainted by a heavy native accent.

Not natural? What does she mean? Is she saying that Peetas not, possibly... HUMAN? No she wrong. She's old, she must be confused. Or crazy? The crazed wild look that she had in her eyes insinuates with the latter. But there the look that Sae had given him and Peeta's angry respond. Sae knows something that Peeta is hiding from us.

~i~I~i~

"Hey um Peeta want to fill us in on what the FUCK just happened back there maybe?"

Clove was pissed. More pissed than when she lost her virginity to school's asshole. More pissed than when her father took away her hunting knife for two whole weeks. I've never seen this side of her. Peeta looked sick, his pale skin even paler after the lady's confrontation. I clutched the steering wheel until my own knuckles turned white.

"Is there anything you want to get off your chest before we dump you in the middle of the road?" I was bluffing, of course I couldn't just leave him! I'll most like end up giving him a second chance before I unlocked the car doors. Thankfully he nor Clove seemed to pick up on my bluff.

"What are you?!" Clove's patience has come to an end with him. No surprise there since she has absolutely none at all to begin with. She wants answers now.

"I'm not a murder if that's what you`re thinking." I guessed that, he seemed to innocence to kill. But then again looks can be deceiving. He takes in a huge breath before continuing as if he's about to reveal the biggest secret of his life, those blue eyes for some reason are trained on me. "I'm just not entirely human."

~i~I~i~

I slam my foot against the brakes of the car, making us all hurl forward.

"You`re what?!" I don't even recognize my own voice, my usual level-headed yet cocky demeanor flew through the window after Peeta's revelation. "No, no this can't be happening." I muttered to myself. He's lying just pulling our leg. Because he is entirely human. He's not a freakish hybrid or something, no he is 100% human.

"What are you?" Clove asks him again, she's still pissed but her voice is as bewildered as I must look right now.

"Around here people are very superstitious, the lady suspected me of being Lycanthrope." Lycanthrope what is that? The confused look on Clove's and my faces made him rethink his choice of words. "I guess I'm what you call a erm, werewolf?" He bites the bottom lip that I wanted so badly to nibble on last night and winces as he said 'werewolf'.

To my and Peeta's surprise Clove actually laughs at his confession. "Werewolf huh?" She said in between chuckles. "That's a new one for me blonde, never have I had somebody to say that to me to try and save their asses from my knife." I looked down to see Clove rhythmically throwing the knife up and down catching it by the handle every time.

When the fuck did she get that out?

"It's the truth though." Peeta states unamused by Clove's laughter.

"I'll only believe things until I see it." She seethes at him.

"That's perfect, I can easily show you better than I tell you." Peeta shoots back at her. "Let me take you to the woods and I'll show the both of you. "This kid must be crazy. He proclaims that he's a "werewolf" and expects me to follow him out into the woods just so he can show me? Clove however hops out of the car ready to have a look for herself.

"Aren't you coming Cato? You don't want to miss the boy turn into dog right?" Peeta rolls his eyes behind her and walks into the thick forest.

I jump out of the car shouting to Clove to get her ass back here and get into the car. "Don't blame me when you`re being shot to death." I yell out to her retreating form.

She cocks her head back and lets out a defiant "Ha!" my way. I watch her ebony locks swish from side to side as she walks further into the forest.

I can't just leave her, that's my best friend, and I can't stop her, so I do the only thing I can do and follow her into the dark forest.

* * *

read and review please! Hopefully I`ll have chapter four up by tonight or tomorrow :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here`s Chapter Four, and in answer to reedthatbook`s question, Im thinking a cartoon (possibly?) idk which one, I`ll figure it out soon enough lol. read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins**

**Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy**

* * *

I walk behind Clove, the metal from her hunting knife glinting off the sun as it sticks out of her back pocket. I smirk. Leave it to my best friend to be prepared for anything. Peeta's movements abruptly stop, taking in the surroundings.

"I think we're deep enough so nobody can see." He said, still looking around. At his words Clove slips her hand in her back pocket, ready to lunge at him if need be. I ready myself also, although I have no weapon at my side. Peeta runs his hands nervously through his hair as if contemplating his choices. He took a step back from us our eyes burning through his, waiting.

And then he changed.

I took a double take unbelieving what I just saw. Where a human once stood now in his place was a wolf, its fur eggshell white. The wolf, Peeta, held a cautious paw in the air about step toward us, toward me, before deciding against it and rests the paw back down to the soft earth underneath. Clove and I just stared at Peeta, trying to squeeze some sense out of it all.

Peeta was telling the truth. He's not real, he can't be real until I touch him, feel his fur against my fingertips. I bent down resting my hands on my knees, urging him forward to do just that. He came, his tail swaying from side to side in the breeze. He nudged the palm of my hand with his wet black nose. Yup he was real alright. I petted him slowly, scratching his ears a bit while I studied him.

His eyes for some reason were not blue anymore, but now the irises held a mauve-like color to them. When he changed back I will most definitely have to question him about the enigma that were his eyes.

He playfully stuck out his big wet pink tongue and licked my whole palm. "Gross Peeta!" I exclaimed laughing at his actions. A low whine escapes the back of his throat (a chuckle maybe?) I stood up, wiping the salvia covered hand on my pants. He's nothing like what I always thought a werewolf would look like. His head only comes right up to my hip bone. Due to my six foot height I easily tower over him. He also lacks the outrageous muscle mass that's depicted in the entertainment industry, but isn't as lean as normal wolves.

He's perfect as a human and as a wolf.

Changing back into his human form, he eyes us wearily. "Well?" he demands, hands fiddling nervously.

I look to Clove, who I have totally forgotten about during the exchange until this moment. She just shakes her head looking at neither of us.

"We should um... Head back to the car." She starts, her words faltering mid-sentence. We trudge back to car silently. Clove and Peeta don't seem to be in the mood to say anything but me in the other hand are about to burst to the seams with questions.

We piled into the car, the low rumble of the Chevy filling the quiet air before Peeta says, "So I'm guessing you guys have questions then?"

~i~I~i~

"Why did your eyes change color?"

"Are you really from 12 or is that just some cover up for a secret pack or whatever you`re in?"

"Are like vampires and witches real too?"

"Do you have any special talents?"

"Do you-"

"Wait, wait hold up! Ok I'll answer your questions just ask them to me in a more... Slower fashion." Peeta stops me waving his hands around his face as if trying to dodge the questions. He pauses.

"Well?!" My exasperated and demanding tone takes him by surprised as he answers, "Honestly I don't know why my eyes change it just happens. And no I really am from 12, but within 12 there are packs that you might not know about. You- I mean you two are the first mortals I've told about this," he quickly says gesturing to his body, "And yes vampires do exist along with witches but they seem to be a dying species in Arizona unfortunately," he sighs and shakes his head sadly, "They're actually a decent race, not taken by blood thirst and violence like us werewolves and vampires."

"Wait so are you dangerous like the old lady claimed you were?" Clove asks speaking for the first time.

"No I have great control around humans since unlike most wolves I grew up around them all my life. I know how to handle myself. And Cato about the whole 'super powers' thing I do have two special gifts I guess you could say. The first I can inflict pain to somebody with a certain gaze."

"What!? No way that's too cool!" Clove cries her voice sounding like an excited three year old. Peeta just laughs, a bit nervously for some reason.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. It's too bad though I only ever get to try it on animals. It only makes them think they`re in pain when in reality their not. It could really help get my way in arguments."

We all laugh a little at that, the tension from a minute ago slowly defusing.

"You said you have two powers, what's the second one?" I ask.

"Well um besides the obviously heighten senses and speed, agility and strength..." He's skipping around the point. The nervousness from earlier slipped back into his voice. I urged him on, "I won't call it a power or talent or anything it just sort of comes because of the rank I'm in..." He looks more shaken than when he told us he was a werewolf, "I have a habit of unconsciously seducing people. And really it's not my fault at all it's just with my low rank it just falls into place..." Ah so that's the reason for his nervousness, and it wasn't hard to believe either, what I spent a good five hours just staring at his face last night. But the fact that Peeta might have string of ex-lovers out there makes me want to growl and hide him possessively.

"Is there any old flames?" Clove teases asking my thoughts. The shock she expressed when Peeta changed has worn off.

"Just one, but I've never dated a human before and because of my rank in the pack, most wolves treat me like a disease. And I haven't seen Finnick in forever," His voice morphs into a sad, distant tone as he answers he whispers the last part as if speaking only to himself. Who was Finnick? Was that the one person he had dated? A bitter flicker of jealous expands in my heart. I was jealous of somebody who I didn't even know, which was stupid is this situation because I didn't have any claim on Peeta. In fact I barely knew him too.

"Should we get a room before it gets dark? But I think we're on the border of the state and if we keep going we could make it out by morning." Clove asks us after a moment of silence.

"Keep going, I've had a good couple of hours of sleep already, I could pull through until morning."

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to drive? I mean, we could take turns to give you a break." Peeta says concern lacing his voice.

I simply wave my hand and shrug my shoulders. I know how Clove is driving, she goes by the 'ladies first' rule when it comes to the ways of the road.

And Peeta? Well Peeta doesn't have to nothing.

~i~I~i~

I stop at a gas station, not for the gas as much but more for Clove and Peeta to get their night stuff set up. Clove reclines her seat and pulls out a familiar blanket, stolen from the motel probably - typical Clove - and falls fast asleep before I even pull out of the gas station. Peeta however opts to rest his feet up against the dashboard of the car, squashed in between Clove's seat and the back seat. He can't be comfortable like that.

"Don't worry I'm ok Cato." Peeta mumbles quietly to not wake Clove.

"I thought you said you only had two talents." I mused, "Never did mind reading come up."

"I can sense people`s feelings toward me more acutely than others. It sort of plays into the whole heighten senses thing."

I paused briefly before stating, "Then you must have known how I've felt for you, my attraction to you." I observed, barely breathing out the words in case of rejection. It's odd, the normal Cato usually wouldn't give two flying fucks about whether others will rejection him or what they thought him. I guess this new setting is changing me. He is changing me.

"Well then I guess you'll be pleased to know that the feeling is mutual." A grin so wide the Cheshire Cat would be jealous, forms on my face. He yawns softly stretching his arms a bit until I heard the distinctive pop of joints. I grin in answer and and listen to his soft purrs as he drifts off to sleep.

~i~I~i~

Her green eyes are burning into the side of my head, observing me. The morning glow gives her ebony hair a healthy shine to it, as the wavy tresses fall luxuriously over her pretty, slightly freckled, face before stopping at in a heap along a crease in the blanket. If I weren't into guys, no if I weren't into _Peeta,_ I would have made a move a long time ago. Seeing her like this, my best friend was admittingly beautiful in her own quirky, sarcastic way.

The look she is giving me though means that something is on her mind and she's about to share it right about now-

"You must like him a lot." I just nod and shrug as if indifferent to the subject. "You aren't acting like yourself, your less, hmm... How do I put it... spiteful." The words are true; I've noticed it as well. Peeta's nature is bringing out the best in me. For once I'm not just looking to get laid. For once am I actually starting to think about the other person involved and their best interests. As sappy and clique it sounds, I really feel that Peeta is the only person that matters, somebody that I would spend time and energy on without needing a single thing back.

I sigh. He doesn't understand. The effect he has. On me especially.

"California?" Clove asks as we drive past the 'Welcome to California!' sign. She sits up instantly.

"Yea, why what's wrong? I thought that it would be easiest since we were right next to it and we never really discussed it-"

"No! That's not it. That's perfect actually," She interrupts, suddenly giddy. "Did I ever tell you about my Grandma Jettison?" I shake my head intrigued by this new character, "Well my mother's side come from old money, they ran a successful company up in Panem, one of the wealthiest cities in California, right on the list with Beverly Hills." I slowly stop at a busy red light, waiting for more of Clove's story. "My grandma left me her mansion on the east side of the city when she died, with it she enclosed a good 11,000 dollars in case I ever ran into a rough patch."

We both yelled in happiness, our cries jolting Peeta from his slumber. His cries of "What?! What is it?!" Are drowned out by our laughter and hollers of joy.

By now every single car is honking at us, or flashing us a finger. Clove and I pull apart from our hug and I hit the gas pedal speeding off in search of Panem.

Poor Peeta is still confused as to what's going on trying to squeeze out some information from us.

In answer to his questions I throw my head back to him and yell, "How do you feel about Panem, California Peeta?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's Chapter Five, it's more of a filler chapter to be honest but the next chapter things will be heating up for sure! :D and Dreamer`s review about Peeta always being an omega is very true to say the least. There are two reasons though why Peeta does have the classical low rank one, because the slutty disease that's marked as "omega" is needed greatly in this fanfic, second, there aren't any other werewolves that are likely to appear in this story besides Peeta so his rank doesn't actually matter too much, it's just the effects of it that are needed. But I do wholeheartedly agree with your review Dreamer, maybe I could work around it and position him as a higher rank since the word omega was never used. Hmmm...**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne's Collins!**

**Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

The drive to Panem was estimated to be about a three day drive according to my phone. Clove is restless throughout the days, tossing and turning in her seat like a child having a fit. Peeta and I one the other hand grow closer to each other. The three days went by quickly but most definitely not uneventful.

**_Day One:_**

We are all out in a second once entering our room in the hotel. I'm on the verge of sleep, my brain is fried from all that driving and I really could use a good rest, but even in my muddled state, I still can't help but notice how close Peeta is to me. His back is to me, with my front just inches away. It's exciting being this close to him, so close that I can breathe in his, to my surprise, floury scent. My mind is scattered and my nerves are on fire as I lean my head down and kiss his spine through the cotton shirt.

There, I think, I can sleep easy now.

~i~I~i~

When I wake I look across the bedroom to see Clove`s bed empty, the sheets strewn messily across the bed. In the middle of the bed sat a crumpled note with her signature messy handwriting on it. The note said:

_Dear Dumbass and Dog,_

_I'm went to go put some of the 11 grand on my card. If you wake up and I'm not there, I'm at the bank. _

_Don't wait up_

_Clove_

I laugh at the message and go back to bed where a sleeping Peeta lies. Still beautiful.

A half hour later he slowly awakens, turning over so his face was inches from my own. Damn, we're so close. Those blue orbs are looking at me so intensely that I myself can barely hold his gaze. He must feel it too then, this feeling of want and need. I could kiss him. I could kiss him if I just leaned a tiny bit more. There's no Clove to disrupt us, just the morning light giving the room a gentle glow. I decide then that this is how I want to kiss him, basked in the warm sunlight streaming in from the window. I take a short erratic breath, and lean in.

The kiss is better than any kiss I've had before. Sweeter than any fruit or candy. The fiery feeling of desire ripped through me, spreading throughout my entire being. Peeta lets go for a quick second to catch his breath, before pressing his pink smooth lips back onto mine, ending the kiss sweetly.

We stared at each other, a look of adoration in Peeta orbs. The both of us are too invested in ourselves to notice that we had an audience.

"Finally! I was getting sick of all the sexual tension in the air." I snapped my head to her. Clove waved her hands dramatically in the air while she spoke.

"Dammit Clove! Did you have to come back now?!" I say exasperated.

"Hey if I didn't come back you guys would have never had these." She defended tossing us each a plastic card. I look at the card curiously, it had my face on it along with some personal information.

Peeta is as confused as I am, asking her, "Clove, what-? Is this a fake ID?!"

"Well of course! We're in fucking California for goodness sakes! I'm pretty sure our 18 year old ID's wouldn't provide us with any alcohol! Use your brain dog." She says moving around us to her suite case while tapping her own head to advocate her point.

I've learned from years of augments her that there was no winning with Clove, once she had her mind set on something there was usually no stopping her.

And besides we _were_ in California and a bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt. Peeta however didn't look so convinced, looking at the card distastefully. I give him a quick kiss on the lips before getting off the bed and heading over to my suite case. Since arriving in California Clove made us all go shopping for new personal things. We spent what we had between the three of us that day. Not the smartest decision we made in my eyes, but Clove wasn't having it. I look to Peeta and see a familiar look of wanting plastered on his features.

'Good,' I think smugly, 'I'll fully satisfy him once we reach Panem.'

**_Day Two:_**

We're back on the road in record time. As I drive I occasionally look into the rear view mirror to flirtatiously sneak peeks at Peeta who's just ducks his head down and smiles shyly. A pinkish tint colors his cheeks. The sight is incredibly arousing. Clove just keeps her eyes on the scenery outside the window pretending that she didn't see Peeta's blush in the side mirror.

Every chance I get that day, I try my hardest to make that pinkish tint reappear on his cheeks. It works every time. It seems I'm doing something right finally.

That night in the hotel while Clove is out retrieving groceries for the next two days, Peeta and I kiss until were both gasping for oxygen. I pin him down on the bed, pulling at the hem of his shirt before it's off and thrown messily on the floor. To my surprise Peeta flips me over so he's crouched over me and rips my shirt off my body. I look at him question, trying to figure out what his motives are.

A sly sexy grin forms across his handsome face and he simply asks me, "Together?"

I smirk and answer, "Together." Together we rip off each other's pants and I'm about to tug off his underwear before a panicked _'stop!'_ halts my actions.

"Dammit I'm so sorry, I just... I'm not ready for that yet, I mean I just didn't want to go too quickly with this." He's on the brink of tears now, my thumb has a mind of its own as it positions its self to catch the tears. He relents though, not letting a single droplet run down his cheeks.

"It's fine Peeta, and besides I didn't think you would want our first time together in a small, moth ball smelling hotel room with the chance of Clove barging in at any time." I joke, successfully producing a shy smile from him. And it was true. I think back to my thoughts that night at Sae's.

_He would be cherished, we would have made love. The term fucking wouldn't have been applied to what we would do. _

That night my mind wasn't in overdrive from passion and lust, at least not as much as I was feeling right now. My mind was clear headed and I knew what wanted. This wasn't it. So I'm grateful, not disappointed that we stopped.

His eyes changed from nervous to thoughtful in a quick second. "We can do other things rather than sex though." He suggests his eyes suddenly filled with delight.

"Like what?" I ask stupidly, my mind too blank understand. He leans in, almost as if he was going to kiss me, before stopping so his lips were just barely touching mine.

"I'll show you." He says, a sexy edge to his voice. And with that he drops to his knees in front of me.

**_Day Three: _**

Then came the third and final day. Clove and Peeta switched seats this time, Clove smugly stated that 'it just wasn't fair to part the lovebirds.'

But I am grateful though, it allowed me to touch him more easily.

We spend the day in peace and quiet. Clove gave us the directions to the mansion before drifting off. The drive was nice, peaceful despite Clove`s loud snores. My free hand is entwined with his own smooth one. All was well until I opened my big mouth.

"Who's Finnick?"

Damn, damn, damn. Why did I ask that? He probably doesn't even want to share information like that with you. Ugh, self-control never will grace me with its presence.

"Finnick was somebody who used to be special to me a while back ago." He starts in a soft distant voice. He didn't seem to mind my asking, just a little surprised.

Now I'm too curious to let go, "How did you meet? You don't have to tell me if it you know, makes you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine really, there's just a lot of... history, between the two of us." He sighs and looks down at our laced hands before continuing, "When we first meet I was under a tree at my parent`s house sobbing. My parents had just recently died then and I was at a pretty shitty place in my life, too depressed to even shift. My brothers were upset too but not like I was. My mother was harsh and cruel, always getting on me for hanging around humans. But I still loved her, she was my mother. And I especially mourned father, he was too good of a man to die. He would have liked you a lot Cato."

I shake my head, it was too impossible for me to imagine.

"And then Finnick came along. At first I hated him with a passion. I mean he always tried to get my attention in the most ridiculous ways." He laughs a little at the memories. "But he pulled me out of my depression bit by bit. Slowly I became better each day because of him. Our relationship hit off from there, he understood me and I him, Finnick was the only person who could provide me with exactly what I needed."

I sit there in silence for a while, soaking it all in. The way he said his past lovers name with such… _fondness_, it makes my stomach turn bitterly. There was more to it than that, more that he wasn't going to tell me. I didn't push him for more though. That was another story for another day.

But at least now I know what I have to do to win over Peeta`s heart.

* * *

**Yeah so short chapter, not even gonna lie, but like I said chapter six is hopefully much better. But review please, I love to hear what guys have to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta's paws hit the earth with unbelievable force as he chased the large buck. We both knew he could easily catch the animal without any effort.

Though I've never hunted, I can almost feel the euphoria radiating from him. I run after him, much slower than my counterpart and losing him few times during the course of the chase. I'm guessing he's waiting until the buck surrenders to lunge. Peeta's graceful strides give no hints of tiring. In this wild state, I imagine him as more of a lion than the wolf he is. I chuckle at the thought of his reaction of my comparing him to a feline.

The buck`s legs give out as he takes one last soar over a fallen decomposing tree before crumbling on the soil in a heap. Peeta's proud puppy like yips echo through the woods urging me forward to the scene. I burst through from the tree line into the clearing where a worn looking buck and Peeta stood. Peeta skips in a circle around the animal, looking at my with those purple eyes, as if bragging to me about his catch. The deer`s head lies flatten on the earth, it shifts it's eyes to look at me pathetically.

"Peeta leave the buck alone, we have plenty of food back at the mansion." The mansion is literally stocked to the brim with food, complete with anything under the sun for our use. The 10 acre estate is beautifully build, every hall and crevice designed with purpose. We have been here for two days now and I have yet to discover all what our new home as to offer. But Peeta it seems has cultivated his own favorite spot, the woods. Since we have arrived Peeta has been drawn to the woods like a moth to a flame.

The wolfy grin that graced his features disappears at my scolding and his prancing stops. The long furry white tail of his tucks itself in between his lean legs and his head drops toward the ground as he walks tauntingly slow to me. I try to feign a stern expression but my amusement at his actions shine through my fiasco.

He suddenly lunges backwards towards the fallen buck and nips at its heels playfully before bounding back to my laughing form. He fazes back, plunging himself into my arms; right where he belongs. I pull him close and murmur, "Savage." Into his now human ear.

"I just wanted one little taste." He giggles, taking one of my platinum locks in his fingers, twirling and wrapping it around his index finger. I take this moment to kiss him full on the lips. His response is immediate, his mouth eagerly welcoming me. My tongue just grazes the inside of his mouth before I pull away a smirk plastered on my face.

"Tease." He whines, producing a sexy pout on his now slightly swollen lips.

"I just wanted one little taste." I mimicked, whispering huskily in his ear before taking his hand to lead him out of the woods. He resists.

"While I was running I saw a lake out west, I wanted to take you to it." He says, beginning to tug me west to the lake.

"Clove is probably pulling her hair out trying to figure out what in the hell we've been up to that requires six hours of our absence." I continue to let him lead me, knowing that resistance is futile at this point.

"Well Clove will just have to be bald then, because we are going to this lake." He whispers playfully to me, as if sharing a scandalous piece of information. I chuckle in response. I've notice that fazing from forms makes him more playfully and happy, rather than being stuck too long in his human form that produces irritation from him. Which in turn makes myself happier, since I reciprocate what he feels most of the time. It's like he's my boss, unconsciously telling me what to be, and how to act. But the difference is that I'm always happy to oblige, I would be anything for him.

The walk to the lake was peacefully silent, our teasing diffusing to a minimum. The large topical leaves overtop of our heads shields us from the sun powerful rays, but unfortunately not from its heat. The humidity makes our clothes stick uncomfortably to our skin like a second layer. Peeta's melodic hums makes the trip bearable though. The songbirds above us pick up the tune, replicating the song.

"What type of birds are those?" I ask him.

"Mockingjays." He states simply before adding, "When my father was alive he taught me how to sing, any and every type of genre of songs that was possible. He even taught me how to rap once." He laughs fondly at the memory, I do too the idea of Peeta rapping along to a song on the radio is adorable to me.

"They would sing back if they liked your voice. They would always sing back to my father. He had, the most beautiful voice in the world." His expression becomes ridden with sadness at the thought of his dead father. I don't know how to comfort him, the feeling of sadness or fondness is foreign to me when applied to my own father. Anger is all that feel towards him now. Anger and disappointment.

"I could teach you if you want, you know, to sing. I think father wouldn't mind me passing on some knowledge." He says cheerily, trying to make himself take his mind off of his father.

I point to my throat, "Tone deaf." I state. Which is very true, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket to save my life. Peeta laughs, the sadness lifted off his body at my answer.

We reach the lake, and I must say, the view was incredible. The crystal clear waters made our reflection bound off of it. The suns angry glare rain down on us, but the light produced a brilliant show of reflective jewels. We watch in awe at the sight. Everything was perfect right down to the sliver fish that swam obliviously to our presence.

So that's how we spend the day, whispering secrets to each other in the dew covered grass, utterly, hopelessly, lost in the beauty of our surroundings and more importantly each other.

~i~I~i~

"Miss Everdeen, firstly welcome, you have been a great accommodation to the Capitol's line of work, and for that I say thank you. But I have a feeling that you know exactly why you are in this room with me today. Am I correct?"

I shakily nod my head, knowing exactly what I did wrong to deserve Snow's vile breath polluting my airways. I let that sly little devil escape.

"Yessir." I answer feigning confidence. Snow hates weaklings, but it's so hard to act tough and hard as nails when around him. Only Johanna can wholeheartedly accomplish that. He just screams death.

"So I do not have to retell the story behind that mutt`s escapement. Perfect, now I don't have waste my breath then."

Please don't. I rather you keep that to yourself.

"Yessir," I answer again, a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to snap back at him, to show him that he doesn't own me. But I can't. Because this is my JOB. My shitty, crappy job as an immortal hunter that consists of hunting down supernatural creatures, more recently werewolves. "Peeta Mellark will not escape next time. Alive he won't."

"See that it where you are wrong Miss Everdeen," he snakes forward leaning against his wooden desk so that the bloody smell becomes more prominent. But I keep my form perfectly still and lock my eyes with his. Hopefully they speak all the words I myself cannot say. "That is where you need guidance my child. Because wouldn't you want a world where you never have to worry about hunting down another supernatural being again? Where you could be free of all ties to the Capitol?"

He got me there. It would be a dream come true to not have to worry about the safety of my family, or myself. Where I can finally be the normal Katniss that I was before I had anything to do with this mess.

"I'm listening sir." He smirks arrogantly as if already knowing my answer. "Your new job Miss Everdeen, is to bring me back Peeta Mellark alive, to me. You have six months to complete this task and if you don't, do not worry about your family or any loved ones. They will be in great care here at the Capitol."

The shiver that runs up my spine is electric, his threats should mean nothing now, after of countless times that the words have been told to me. But they still have the same effect every time. Seeing my sister and mother walk around as tongueless avox slaves is not the most pleasant sight to see.

"Yessir but if you don't mind me asking, what will the rewards be if I do in fact succeed?" Ha! Weren't expecting that now where you?

To my chagrin, his face and tone gives away no hints of surprise. He just answers in the same indifferent tone as always. "I'm putting half a million dollars on the table for his capture along with you and your families release of work and supervision."

_Half a million dollars?!_

That could _easily_ pay for Prim, Gale and my mother for rest of their lives! I answer without thinking, "Yessir, I will gladly complete this mission for you." He smirks and involuntarily bile rises in my throat at the sight.

"I will give you a week to prepare but after that, the six months as started. Here's the contract you must sign before doing this for me." He pushes forward a single paper, with the words in an unintelligibly small font. It doesn't matter though, the words mean nothing to me, rather the line for me to print my name the most important piece of this contact. I hand it back to him trying to not let my eager show through.

"Thank you Miss Everdeen, it's always a pleasure working with you." I'm standing up to walk out of the door, not caring that I wasn't excused before he said, "I wouldn't back out of my promise if I we're you Katniss." The way my name sounds coming from him is stomach turning especially if that name is your own. He hisses the last part like the snake he is. "This contract holds a lot of value. Just remember why you joined this line of work and what your actions mean to everyone around you. "

"Yessir." I answer weakly not even bothering to cover up how terrified I am of this monster before me. He's more of a monster than what we hunt down in reality. But such thoughts are dangerous to say even think.

"Oh and if you don't mind will you bring in Mr. Hawthorne. I need to talk to him as well."

Most likely to give him the same speech. Gale is my partner in hunting and in life. I'm glad on this mission with him, I will depend on Gale as will he depend on me.

Six months to bring back a werewolf alive? Hard.

Six months to bring back a werewolf alive with Gale by my side? A piece of cake.

~i~I~i~

My lips suck his skin until it turns a light purple. He moaned in pleasure absolutely loving my mouth on his torso.

Clove is gone, most likely partying the night away with that Marvel kid, or whatever. So we have plenty of time. I can see it in Peeta's eyes that he wants it, just as badly as I do.

"Please..." He whimpers pathetically. One by one we shed off our clothes until we are both bare. My fingers enter his mouth and he coats the digits in his saliva. He looks at me seductively while sucking, his pink lips looking delicious.

I take my fingers out of his mouth before adding a single finger into him.

He moans, his back arching off of the king sized bed. I slowly add another finger, testing, before added the third. Right when he is about to go over the point of no return, I stop him, my fingers retreating from his body.

He whines like a pup, begging me to let him come. I relent though and coat myself in his salvia. My eyes look at him, questioning to see if he is ready. He nods fiercely, teeth gritted and his blonde hair matted with sweat that stick to his forehead in clumps. His cheeks are flushed with arousal and those bold blue eyes are filled with lust.

"Catooo," he half purrs half begs, "Stop teasing me," he arches his back again and whines, "Please." He adds as an afterthought.

So I give him what he wants finally, deciding to torture him to death with my teasing tonight.

We work as a unit, me and him, him and me. His moans and purrs push me to go faster until we are both go over the point of no return. Our mixed breathes are erratic and short, we just stare into just other eyes with satisfied expressions on our faces.

Peeta climbs on top of me, straddling my hips and licking his lips to spark some arousal from me. His eyebrow quirks upwards as he asks me with the most helpless puppy dog eyes he can manage, "Ready for round two?"

~i~I~i~

After that night, my hands have roamed over every surface of his body. I know every single mark and scar, and freckle and more shockingly the small, almost invisible tattoo that places right where his tail would grow out. The tattoo is a number, 451, I haven't figured out its significance yet. When I asked Peeta he just shrugs it off and states that it's meaningless. My curiosity still hasn't been lessened yet by his vague answer.

Clove it seems has been spending a lot of time with that guy recently, she's barely home at nights now. Which is fine by me. More time for me to pleasure my little wolf.

However unfortunately for me, Peeta is bent on going to this party with Clove tonight. The wild stories that she tells Peeta after coming home has sparked his curiosity. Clove is in agreement with Peeta to my displeasure, stating that the fake ID's she purchased for us aren't going to waste on her watch. I'm not a prude or anything but between spending the night going to some party versus having sex with Peeta, I would choose the latter in a heartbeat.

"Cato come on, I've never been to a party before let me live a little!" He says in a slightly amused slightly frustrated tone.

"I get it Peeta, really I do, but think about it wouldn't you rather us have our own party?" I say seductively, winking at him.

"Nope," he says. Damn he's good at this game. "You get none of this," he says pointing to his perfect ass, "Unless we go to tonight." Fuck he's _really_ good at this game.

"Fine, fine! But after that you are all mine puppy." His grin is blinding and his eyes are alight with the prospect of going to his first party.

"Yup after that you get whatever it is you want." He walks away, swinging is hips just more than usual to wet my appetite. Sly devil.

The party was fun to say the least. Peeta was right about going, it was nice to kick my feet back and have a beer. Plastic Barbie looking girls wink at me as they pass, totally oblivious that my boyfriend, which I now have the honor of calling him that, is sitting just a few feet away from me.

Peeta is it seems the main attraction at this party. He's sitting on the ground too invested in the hookah he's smoking to object to the women completely fawning over him. Their hands cradle and grope almost every part of his body. I can't even be jealous of the women, I would want to touch Peeta like that also seeing him look mighty sexy smoking that hookah.

Peeta looks up at me a droopy smile complimenting his face. All the women gasp at his- smile? No that's not right, it's something's behind him that causing all the commotion. I get myself up off the lounge couch ad walk towards him. Peeta's face lights up in that loopy, high smile again. His tail wags from side to side beaconing me forward and emitting another gasp from the group of women.

His tail?! Shit.

I reach for his arm though the smoke and pull him upward. He whines and loudly mumbles something about the loss of his hookah. I reassure him that there's probably a hookah back at the mansion somewhere, as I lead him away from the crowd and the blaring Drake song that's playing overhead. I place his back to my front and push the bushy white wolf tail back into his pants. He winces at the abrupt action.

"Come on Peeta we're going home," I say tugging him. He whirls me around so I'm face to face to his weed induced smile.

"Nooo," he slurs in an almost drunken way. "I want to stay here and party!" He shouts, taking my arms and moving them to the beat of the song. He sings along with the lyrics, something about I love me for the both of us of whatever. Either way I can't help but laugh at how hilarious he's acting right now.

He grabs me and try's unsuccessfully to sway me to the music. I put my face in his shirt to muffle my laughter. Peeta continues to sing loudly in my ear, and I can tell song is about to end before a voice pulls us both out of our trance.

"Hello beautiful." The voice purrs. I lift my head to see a handsome man with sea green eyes and bronze hair staring at Peeta's ass lustfully. Peeta takes one look at the man and immediately loses all interest in me.

"Finnick!" He shouts and jumps into the outstretched arms of Finnick.

Fuck.

* * *

**Whew! That was a lot. Im not amazing at right smutty scenes, (sorry!) But did you guys like the pov change? Katniss and Gale are out to get Peeta, and Cato has some new competition in town ;) and fun fact about me, I adore rap so I just had to put some Drake in there :D the song is call From Time by Drake ft Jhene Aiko (I love her too!) for those who don't know. It's a great song and up there with my favs. And as for the hookah? I love those too :) **

**Anyhoo, read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews, they make my day! :D and shout out to PeetaMCato551 who is awesome and super sweet! **

**Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

245-008-7149.

That's the number Finnick sneakily slipped in Peeta's pants pocket after he fainted. The hookah had made him lightheaded after all those hits he took. I had to drag Clove away from grinding up on an extremely aroused Marvel so we can carry him home together. There was no way in hell I was letting Finnick help carry him.

As I'm sitting next to Peeta's still form I'm seriously contemplating throwing away the crumpled paper, but I knew Peeta would claw my eyes out of the sockets if I did such a thing. So begrudgingly I left it on the coffee table next to the bed, leaving it up to him whether he throws it away or not. I'm not so sure after the way he reacted to Finnick's arrival that he would want to throw it away. He seemed so adoring of him. Makes me sick.

"You must be mad at me." I snap my head towards Peeta as he attempts to sit up.

I shake my head, "I couldn't ever be mad at you. I don't see what there is to be mad about." I lie, trying to ease Peeta back down to rest.

"Don't lie Cato, I know your upset about Finnick and how I basically jumped in his arms. I can sense it. I would be mad too."

Damned heighten senses.

"Well your wrong this time Peeta, because Finnick hasn't upset me. Sure I was annoyed but I'm okay now, promise. Go back to sleep." That was the _truth_ just not the _whole truth_.

Peeta just sits there, unconvinced. "Okay Cato," he yawns and stretches," Just know that Finnick isn't any competition, I only ever wanted you since we've met." I walk out then, not caring to hear anymore.

~i~I~i~

The walk on the beach is silent, much needed after these last hectic days. We walk not hand in hand, but side by side, since Peeta is in his wolf form. He was hesitant at first, afraid that people would see through him, but as of now he looks just like any other dog would.

Children run up to us constantly, asking me if they can pet my 'doggie'. Peeta looks at me with those blazing purple eyes of his begging me to help him as the children tug and scratch at him. One baby pulled his tail so hard it emitted a yelp from him. It makes me wonder about a life with him-

God damnnit Cato. I have to tell myself that it won't happen, because Peeta clearly is attracted to Finnick so, he can have him.

We are nearing the pier when an attractive man swaggers toward us, presumably me. You can almost feel his ego radiating off of him.

"Hey I saw you that night at the party and I didn't catch your name?" His face is absolutely unfamiliar, no hints of remembrance are unlocked at the sight of this man.

"Gloss?" He tells me, trying to squeeze out any understanding from me. I just shake my head blankly.

He waves his hands, "My name doesn't matter, I'm just more interested in figuring out your name handsome?" He says slinking forward to me.

Ah, so he's flirting with me. Not the best decision since Peeta looks like he's about to bite his balls off. Peeta looks up at me, his eyes daring me to even utter my name to this man. I take the dare.

"Cato." I say smugly offering my hand out to Gloss. He takes it pleased that I gave him an answer. Peeta dangerously low growl breaks our handshake apart. "And this is my _dog_, Peeta." A very human snort leaks from his throat, and a very oblivious Gloss mistakes it for a greeting. He squats down to level Peeta's face.

"Hello there little guy," Another growl. He talks baby to Peeta as if he were nothing more than a purse bound Chihuahua. My lip is raw from biting down on it so hard to keep my laughter at bay. I can see in the angry swish of Peeta's tail that he's pissed.

Gloss gets up and slips his number in my hand before swaggering off to where he came from. Once gone, Peeta steps right in front of me, everything about his body language just screams _'What the fuck Cato?'_

His teeth clamps down on my pants legs and he drags me out to the sea. I fall flat on my ass from his tugging. I'm confused until I realize with a groan that he's taking me to the ocean to faze. Damn. I knew he wouldn't let this slide by, not with his natural stubbornness.

We are well into the sea when Peeta fazes. "What the hell was that Cato! I was right by you, and yet you just let that man hit on you!" He so angry that he is stumbling over his words completely over come by, not anger-but jealously.

"Are you even listening to me Cato?" I'm shaking with laughter now, bits of saltwater landing in my open mouth.

"You're jealous!" I observe, still laughing. The idea of Peeta being jealous is so ludicrous, especially ironic with Finnick being here. His face is aflame with red, the color making the ocean blue of his eyes contrasted greatly.

"Am not." He says through gritted teeth, even more pissed at my declare of jealousy. He folds his arms across his chest stubbornly and turns away from my shaking form. We guide ourselves out of the water slowly as my laughter dies down.

"He called you handsome." He say states after a moment of silence.

"And? Don't you agree?" I say splaying my arms out in an arrogant manner, my ego shining through humorously.

"You're not handsome, you're... more." He says, his face still a bright red, but this time not from anger but from-embarrassment maybe? I chuckle at his faltering of words.

"I'm not good with words like you are," He defends, upset again. "Are you going to keep that?" He points to Gloss's water soaked number in my hand.

"I just might," He looks at me with anger filled eyes. "Hey, you kept Finnick's." I point out to him, not even bothering to state that Finnick called him beautiful.

Peeta says nothing to me while walking back to the mansion. He doesn't need to talk, his eyes tell me everything.

Right as I'm about to walk up the steps to the door, Peeta jumps in front of me demanding to be heard.

"I told you, Finnick has nothing on you, he's just a friend now, if that!" He hisses.

"You jumped in his arms, practically pushing me aside as if I was nothing!" I hiss back, not backing down. My dominant, egotistical side was coming out now. I wasn't going to let fucking pretty boy prance into our relationship and ruin it. Peeta was mine.

"Your really going to use that against me? I was high, I wasn't thinking straight." His feet shuffle nervously, obviously not prepared for me to fight back. Peeta's eyes can't even meet my intense stare, the exact same one my father used on me. Nobody could be disobedient under that one look, and now neither could Peeta.

"Drunk people speak with sober minds, I'm sure weed can fit under that category as well."

I seem to have struck a nerve, because Peeta is walking off now in the direction of the woods, mumbling something about fazing and coming back later.

I watch him stalk off, fuming from the voices in my head telling me that it's Finnick that Peeta wants. His actions counteract with his words, I'm halfway between believing him and not believing.

I stumble into the house trying to shake the argument off. I don't want that kind of tension between us, especially not over a piece of paper.

The house is quiet with Peeta gone, it lacks the usual cheeriness with he brings. Me on the other hand am stuck here in this lonely damn house.  
Peeta isn't the only one who's jealous, his ability to change forms and become a whole new _being_ is admirable. I have no outlet, nothing that I can do to release my anger. Peeta can change or sing a tune if he's really down, but me? The most I can do is fight.

Hmm... Fighting...

I walk around the mansion, trying to find exactly what I'm looking for. There's a door right next to the library, one that could possibly go unseen unless you had a careful eye for detail and interior designs. When pushed, the old door squeaks and croaks from lack of use.

The room is massive for such a tiny opening, and I begin to question how many people have actually put this room in use. It was certainly hard enough to find.

The walls of the room are decorated with prized weapons, every wall having weapons lined up, ready and sharpened for use. My jaw drops.

"Holy shit..." My hand reaches for the nearest thing, a abnormally long sword. The hilt fits perfectly in my hand as if it was molded just for the palm. I give it a few practice swings, testing the weight. It was perfect.

I try other weapons but the sword is the only one in which calls to me.

After I finish I rest the sword carefully down in its original place, tomorrow if Peeta and I get past this stupid argument, hopefully I can show him this room.

A knock on the front door makes me halt in place. Shoot. I hurriedly recite the apology I had planned for Peeta while in the weaponry room in my head. Small cautious footsteps guide me to the door. I recite it one last time and take a deep breathe. Maybe if I'm lucky it would be Clove behind that door and not my very pissed boyfriend.

I swing open the door the apology right on my lips. And it's not Peeta at the door nor Clove. The eyes that I am looking into are not the stunning blue but green. Sea green.

Finnick.

"I've came you talk to you Cato." I don't say anything, I just stare into his green eyes. Hopefully he will get the message that he's not welcomed here.

"Can I come in?" I continue to stare, seeing if he will get the point and just leave. He stays put at the first step waiting for an answer from me. I'm not in the mood for a staring game between us so I step aside and open the door wider for him to pass. "Nice place you got here." He saids looking around.

"What do you need Finnick?" I snap, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"I wanted to talk to you," I guffaw, what would he possibly want to talk to me about? "It's about Peeta." Ok that grabbed my attention.

"Well?"

He takes a deep breathe before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about Peeta's_ 'situation'_. "

~i~I~i~

**Peeta's pov:**

My paws create clouds of dirt to spring up into my muzzle. I see the brilliant glint of sun on water as I run.

The lake. Cato.

Oh Cato, if he would just stop being a jealous asshole maybe he'll believe me when I say that Finnick is no competition for him. That small display of affection I gave to him was nothing compared to what I give Cato.

The base of my tail itches, right where the damned tattoo sits. Shit, how am I supposed to explain that now. Cato's curiosity of the meaning hasn't lessened at my vague answer.

I stop, stumbling ungracefully at the abrupt action. I realize just how stupid I am at hiding this from him. He needs to know. About Katniss and Gale, about the meaning of the mysterious tattoo. _About me_. My legs guide me to the through the woods to the white mansion, stopping once again at the smell it the air. Somebody else has been here, or is here, somebody familiar. I can't match the smell to a person however.

The smell carries into the house. Oh Gods no, _Cato's in the house_.

_If it's Katniss_...

Shit! I faze as I race across the manicured lawn into the house, shouting Cato's name like a mad man.

"In here!" He says from the calls from the living room, some what angrily. The smell gets stronger, and the name rushes forth in my head before I see him. The strong scent of citrus and ocean. Finnick is here.

But why? Finnick and Cato aren't friends, I know that Cato definitely doesn't consider Finnick Odair a friend. So why do I see Cato and Finnick sitting on opposite sides of the couch, looking as they were having a civilized conversation?

"Hello beautiful. I don't see you jumping into my arms again like last time. Such a shame." Finnick jeers, the mocking comment more directed at Cato than me.

Cato glares at him, an unamused growl escaping his throat.

"Why are you guys..." I ask breathless and confused. This doesn't make any sense. None of this makes any sense.

Finnick is the first to speak up,"I was here to inform Cato about your situation. Now before you get upset, we should both agree that he as your boyfriend, should know about Katniss and-"

"Situation?!" Oh gods no. He told Cato about the hunters! I was going to do that! Finnick's sickly fake grin causes me to snap.

Finnick isn't the sweet charming person he was when I first meet him, time and tragedy has turned him into the lustful arrogant monster that stands in front of me now. His abnormal ability with words has made him manipulative, and I would know, all the lies that he has feed me. All the truths that he hid from me.

"What didn't you tell me Peeta?" Cato's eyes reflect the hurt he feels. This is Finnick's sick way of driving us apart.

"You worthless son of a bitch!" My hands wrap around his tanned throat, ready to kill him now. Finnick's face turns a frightening a dark color. I'm on the verge of killing a man, when Cato's hands rip me away from him.

"What are you doing?!" I shout at him lost my anger. We're face to face now, his hands gripping my wrists to restrain me.

"Peeta calm down! Finnick actually provided me with some helpful information. Thanks to _him_ I'm not being kept in dark."

"I was going to tell you!" He looks at me skeptically. "That's why I had came home so quick, you deserve to know." My words aren't working like usual, he still looks doubtful.

"Okay then." The calm tone took me off guard. "Tell me Peeta, who is _Katniss Everdeen_?"

The name makes me cringe, and Cato takes it as being caught red handed. There's no way around this, so I decide to tell him what I was going to say before. The truth.

"Katniss is...the hunter that's after me. She and Gale Hawthorne had a claim staked on me for a while now. It was their job to bring me back to Snow. Snow is-"

"Oh don't worry I know about Snow. I know about all of it, you escaping before, the meaning of the tattoo, which actually is a tracker! Huh, it's interesting really, I bet you knew that already though, but what I don't know is why you never told me this in the first place! Did you think I really wanted to be dragged into this Peeta? What were you thinking?!"

I was thinking about clocking Finnick again, in the head this time. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him. Even now he sits there, pleased at our dispute while cradling his abused throat.

"Cato please believe me when I say I was going to tell you right now. Please." I say, now gripping his wrists. He is right though. Who would want to be apart of this? I certainly don't. It's not right, not right for me to drag him unknowingly into my personal hell. I have to let him go.

"I get it. You don't have to go through this, it's not fair to you. If you want... I'll leave." My voice cracks at the last part, the unsettling lump in my throat along with the tears threatening to spill over is too much. I don't cry, I haven't cried in years, since my parents died. My mother would tell me that there's no use in crying, it doesn't fix anything nor does it make the problem at hand vanish. It's pointless.

Cato simply shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed in determination. "No you can't leave, I wouldn't allow it."

I'm about to respond with a rebuttal before Finnick beats me to it. "I can help." Cato sneers at him and I groan tiredly. Cato's resounding no, hopefully puts a stop to whatever big plan Finnick has going through his head right now.

"I can help," he repeats getting off of his place on the floor to join us. "I can remove the tracker in your skin. Throw Katniss and Gale off course and bring you to safe house to wait out the time limit of six months."

"What's the catch?" Cato asks, skeptical.

Finnick smirks, the green of his eyes alight with malice and lust. "I'll will help you, that is if I get one private night alone with Peeta."

Cato's answer is immediate. "Hell no! You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think for one second I would let you touch Peeta!"

"Just a reminder Cato, I've had him way before you where even a thought. I just want my fill until next time. And besides it not up to you, it's up to him."

Green and blue eyes land on me simultaneously, waiting for my answer.

In my head I list the pros and cons of each side. The pros; Cato is safe, I'm safe, Katniss and Gale will most likely be punished by Snow. Even though they are the best hunters he has, if they don't complete this mission death is surely waiting to strike at any moment now.

Cons; Cato can die, I could die, Cato's and I relationship could fall apart. I have to have sex with Finnick. No matter which way you look at it, its still a terrible ordeal to go through. Finnick's kinky taste in whips and chains for his sexual partners is more painful than pleasurable in my eyes. But I would risk it. As much as it pains me to say this I would allow me and Cato to not be together rather him dying. I would do anything to prevent from dying.

Anything including this.

"Okay." Cato's head snaps towards me shocked. I find that I can't hold his gaze.

"Perfect, I will get the my equipment ready to remove the tracker. See you at 8 o'clock tomorrow night babe." He sends an air kiss my way. "Be ready for me, as I will ready for you beautiful." He purrs, slinking away from me and practically skipping out the door, leaving me with a very heavy heart and a very furious Cato.

* * *

**Jealously in the air tonight I can tell... ;) I love Finnick but he fit the part, sorry! Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! They mean SO much to me! This is probably the longest chapter by far, a lot of shit goes down in this one ;) but Anyhoo read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Warning: future smut, violence, boy/boy**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

We have a whole day left. Just one. Peeta convinced Finnick to push the private night back a day. Which is pointless. Absolutely pointless. In my eyes it's just an extra another day to wallow in my grief of losing Peeta to that monster.

"I'm sorry."

Peetas voice is broken, and I turn my head to see shockingly, tears running down his perfectly beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry Cato. This isn't what I wanted. If I could I wouldn't want to be this...type of person. You deserve someone better, someone _human_. You deserve something that I can't give you. And even as selfish and terrible a thing this is to say, _ I love you_ too much to want to give you up. But I just don't want you to be another thing that I destroy." His chin is quivering feverishly now, but he sucks up his tears and speaks through gritted teeth as he tells me a in a harsh voice, "I'm sorry."

My hearts hurts. It hurts as I turn over to kiss him, it hurts as he guiltily breaks the kiss and flits his eyes away from my gaze, and it hurts as I see him get up off the bed and leave the room. Today I have learned that heartbreak hurts.

~i~I~i~

"Peeta wait please!" My frantic calls stop him in the middle of exiting the door. "Please Peeta we can figure this out!"

He shakes his head dejectedly. "I can't stand by and let you get killed."

"You had a choice and I have choice. You chose Finnick, now I'm choosing you! If you go, I go. I'm staying by your side no matter what. You can try to get rid of me, but I mean you don't have that tracker placed in you for just anything." A small shy smile stretches across his lips.

"Well we don't have all day then." He smiles that brilliant beautiful smile thats brighter than any sun or star, showcasing every last one of his perfectly straight, white teeth. He latches onto my hand before dragging outside to begin the day.

Suddenly this day doesn't seem so utterly _pointless_ anymore.

~i~I~i~

The sun warms my back as Peeta drags me to each ride he manages to convince me to take him on. I've learned from my time with him that being a werewolf has it's disadvantages. Like not being able to do engage in normal human activities. Which in turn made today the first day that Peeta has ever been on a roller coaster.

We had silently decided to get past this morning for now, neither of us mention it at all during our time at the fair. I tease him as usual, and he blushes and unknowingly seduces me as usual.

We try to take our minds off of things, but underneath the playfulness and teasing our eyes speak the truth. Eventually we will be forced to face the problem at hand, and not just turn away from it.

The problem that goes by the name of Finnick Odair.

Not only is Finnick the problem, but I am the problem as well. Somehow I know by the broken look in Peeta's blue eyes that he's waiting for an I love you back. But I can't say it, I can't say it until I am for sure that by the night after tomorrow, Peeta won't be swept off his feet by Finnick and his sadistic games.

My mind chants the words I love you over and over in my head, while the memory of Peeta jumping into Finnick's arms that night replays itself again and again like a broken record. Somehow the two just don't add up.

"Is this real cotton?" Peeta asks me shifting the pink fluffy cotton candy bag my way. I laugh.

"No Peeta, trust me it's definitely edible, they wouldn't sell real cotton as food." Another thing that I've learned about the mysterious ways of werewolves. Human food is almost nonexistent to them. I mean when you live off of natures goods all the time, processed foods aren't needed. Now that I think about it, the way Peeta curiously eyed the frozen tv breakfast back at Sae's advocates the my theory. He became more used to the idea of human food once we reached the mansion and all there was to eat was that. Even now, occasionally his cute little nose will turn up in distaste. I laugh at the thought.

"Oh...well I knew that." He says unconvincingly.

The cute little quirks about him are probably what I love most.

Love? Dammit.

I grab myself a beer, hoping to shoo the thought from my mind. I have to wait, wait until Finnick is out of the picture along with the tracker, Katniss, and Gale. It's what's best for the both of us.

Peeta reaches for the bottle, noticing that my gate has became a drunken stagger. I start to regret drinking the stuff, Lord knows that I'm the talking drunk. Anything that's on my mind right at that moment will be said seconds later.

I excuse myself to go the bathroom, needing a few minutes to get my shit together.

My mind is fuzzy, and my heart is quick literally racing at the thought that I could slip up and tell Peeta that I love him. I calm myself down before exiting out the bathroom. I'm pretty that everyone just heard me mumbling my declaration of love for Peeta. Oh well, as long as it wasn't him who heard.

I look outside to see a very frighten Peeta and Gloss talking. I move forward to hear there conversation.

"Here's my number gorgeous, call me as soon as you can, if you let me I'll give you the best night of your life."

And the next heir to Finnick Odair's crown of sleaziness goes to...Gloss!

Seriously though, another Finnick Odair is not what the world needs right now.

I tap Gloss on the shoulder making him whip around to face me. "Oh it's Cato right?" Asshole.

"Stop messing with my boyfriend, Peeta let's go." I say unaware of the mistake I made.

"Peeta? Is your dog..." Gloss says bewildered.

"Well now he's my boyfriend, I like dog dick, come on Peeta, we have to go." I say grabbing Peeta's hand and tugging him along with. I look back to see Gloss's mouth open with shock.

Peeta and my snickers of pent up laughter fills the silent air of our walk back to the house.

"Dog dick Cato?" He laughs even more. "Poor guy, from the look on his face was I definitely won't be getting him number soon." Peeta laughs out, his nose scrunching up just the way I love it.

I cup his face, forcing him to look at me and cutting off his joyful laughter. "I lo-," I stop myself, hiccuping the last part lamely. "I'm taking you to the beach tonight to tell you something vitally important babe."

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" He squeaks out in disbelief. I nod my head stupidly.

"Really. Now take me inside, I need to sleep this off."

~i~I~i~

Somebody is tapping at my forehead, no _pounding_ at my forehead.

The impatient person connected to the finger begins to shake me furiously.

"Cato! Cato wake up!" My eyes fly open to see Clove standing over me. I look around at my surroundings. I'm halfway on the luxurious couch, my legs grazing the floor and my mouth tastes like beer.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask scared now.

Clove crinkles her nose displeasingly, "Brush your teeth Hadley, your mouth smells like a bar. And Peeta is out he said he's going into the woods to faze into his dog form."

"Wolf form." I correct.

"Does it matter? He said he will meet you at the beach at around nine or so. Oh and fix yourself up, somebody is here to see you."

"Who?" I ask sitting up off the couch.

"I don't know, bronze hair, green eyes, very handsome too. I would probably date him if he wasn't asking for Peeta."

I grumble under my breath, extremely tired of Finnick's surprise pop up visits.

I open the door ready to snap at him, "What Finnick?! What do you need to ruin now?"

He holds is hands up in self defense, "I was just insuring that Peeta is okay with doing the private night tomorrow that's all. And have you been drinking? You smell like a bar."

"That's what I said!" Clove shouts from her place inside.

"Shut it Clove! And yes Finnick. 8 o'clock. We know now beat it."

"I know Peeta is willing to do this but are you okay with it?"

Why would he care about if I'm okay with the agreement or not? "Yes I'm okay with it. Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure." He starts to turn away before flitting his green orbs to meet mine. "Oh and Cato?"

I sigh, "What Finnick?"

"I can't help it if Peeta falls for me again, just thought you should be aware of what _could_ happen."

"Go."

He walks away, looking back me to offer a final smug smirk my way before disappearing into the night.

~i~I~i~

The bands drums make the water and our bodies hum rhymtically along with it. The night feels magical, the sharp smell of beer and salt floating through the air, filling our nostrils with its tangy scent.

Off into the distant shrieks of laughter and loud shouts can be heard. But to me, all outside sounds ceased to exist, the only noise is Peeta's erratic breathing and the rough waters that consume us. I think to myself how the waters represent our own relationship, the ups and downs we've had since being together.

Peeta's body it hoisted up on my own, making his bare chest right next to my face. I look up into his perfect features and the shock that his beauty usually gives me is nothing like what I am feeling right now.

My Peeta is not beautiful. Nor is he handsome or gorgeous. Looking at him right now, with the salty ocean water dripping off his face and the moonlight reflecting off him just like that night that feels so long ago, those small almost meaningless words don't describe what I at looking at.

I scramble for a minute. It frustrates me that I cannot think of the right words to describe him. It frustrates me because I'm usually so good with words, but not one fits him. He's wild and fierce like the wind and sea but is also calm and gentle like the glow of sun and nights sky. Yet he also holds an air of mystery around him like fog.

Then I find it. I find the exact words to describe the wind, sea, sun, night and fog that he brings into my life.

_Divine. My Peeta is divine. _

"Baby you had something you wanted to tell me." He whispers in a sexy tone over my right ear.

"So...divine..." I murmur still lost in my own thoughts.

He pouts, obviously not hearing what he wanted to hear from me. What was I going to say to him?

Oh right. I was going to tell him that I loved him. I cringe internally.

With all that has been happening with this agreement, doubts that after the his private night with Finnick, I fear that he won't feel the same way that I do.

Finnick's name causes a spark in me that grows into a flaming inferno. I become the jealous bastard I was before Peeta came along. Just like my father. The same rage I felt with my father consumes me again but this time however it's directed at Finnick. I'm instantly swathed in the memories of that last night with my father. I sigh. That night feels so long ago too. Peeta causes me to lose track of time.

The look on my beloved's face appears upset. But in my defense what did he expect me to say. That I love him, and then in less than 24 hours give him away to Finnick like a prostitute?! No I won't allow our hearts to be shattered like that, it's not fair to me or him.

"You said something earlier, something along the lines of, 'I need to tell you something vitally important babe.' Sound familiar?" I chuckle at his impersonation of me.

"It was nothing probably, I forgot it by now. In fact I may have a bit tipsy then." Lies. I remember very vividly what I wanted to tell him but couldn't. He sees right through my poor lie.

"Catooo." He begs, irritated now. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm all ears to whatever you have to say." He saids wiggling his ears playfully for emphasize.

"I just... I'm really," My mind is having a battle of its own. Tell him. Or don't tell him. "Your very special to me, and," I feel his heart racing against my own, those hope filled blue orbs locked into mine, "And I, I feel grateful to be your boyfriend."

I look down as I say the last part not daring to look up to see the anger in his eyes that they must hold. His heart stops against my chest, then speeds up again in a much faster pace this time.

He pushes his body away from mine, snapping my chin up harshly in one quick motion, so I'm forced to look into the anger filled pupils. He speaks through gritted teeth. "I'm willing to listen to anything you tell me Cato. Except for that _bullshit._" With that he roughly pushes me away from him, and swims to the shore at an incredible speed. He's on the shore before I can even start to swim after him.

My mouth is filled with the salt water as I shout to him panicked cries of 'Wait! Wait!' He stops, waiting for me to drag my water logged body out of the sea. "Jesus Christ! Wait Peeta please! Just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? I get it really you don't have anything to explain!" He furious now practically fuming. His eyes shift into that intense burning purple of his wolf form.

"Peeta with all that's going on with Katniss and Gale, and Finnick... I just thought-"

"_Finnick_? What the fuck does he have to do with anything!?"

"I just thought it wasn't the right time to tell you what I feel." I quickly finish. "I didn't think it would be the right thing to say to you before you go and prostitute yourself to him!"

That was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say because the next thing I know, a sharp pain blossoms across my right cheek, blinding me for a few short seconds. Damn those eyes.

"Fuck you Cato Hadley." He seethes, his voice turning low and threatening. "Maybe Finnick will have the balls to tell me I love you tomorrow after 'prostitute' myself to him." He fazes and speeds of into the tall palm trees, disappearing from my view before I can react.

Ouch. That was a low blow to use Finnick against me. But then again, so I did I so now we're even. But still. It stung more than my cheek. At least the pain will fade away soon. The pain wasn't even true pain, just a figment of my imagination. As for the pain in my heart, I'm not so sure.

I cup my cheek as I walk lamely towards the trees he disappeared in.

Tomorrow Finnick will come to take Peeta. And right now we are back at square one.

~i~I~i~

"Cato I need to talk to you."

I sigh. Most likely about Peeta. Over these last two months, Peeta and Clove have become the best of friends and like most people that she loves, Clove protects Peeta like a mother bear. She's not letting this silent treatment that we are giving each other go on any longer.

"What Clove? Are you here to talk to me about Peeta? If so I don't what to hear it. I'm not the only one in this relationship who's acting like a stubborn ass."

She gasps, "Actually I was just insuring if Finnick likes gals or not, just in case this thing with Marvel doesn't work out, but there seems to be a bigger problem at hand than that. I saw Peeta storming out to the woods last night. What's wrong?"

I filled with guilt immediately. I yelled at her for nothing, not only that but I've failed to realize what's going on with Clove's life.

"I'm sorry it's just me and Peeta had a fall out last night it's nothing." I say rubbing my temples. The clock beside me reads 6:28.

Great. Just great, there's only three hours I have left with Peeta and we are spending it apart.

"Oh well you don't have to tell me the details and all." That's why I love Clove, she's minds her business when needed. "Because I already know, Peeta told me."

Never mind.

"Go to the woods. Find him and fix this problem before it's too late." She swiftly instructs me before exiting out the room.

And I do, wasting no time to leave the house and run for the woods.

~i~I~i~

The lake is less beautiful without Peeta, in fact everything is less beautiful without him. I can't find him anywhere, not even a paw print to be found.

The sun has almost completely vanished by now, the night creatures taking over the woods. I'm turning back to head home when a small prick on my neck stops me.

I feel around my neck to try and find the bug that responsible, but instead of a bug, a _dart_ is in my hands. Small symbols, possibly letters, are engraved into the object. Holding it up to the moonlight I see one simple word.

**Odair.**

"That's right bitch." I spin to see Finnick face to face with me. In one quick motion he restrains my hands together, making the dart needle press itself into my palm, and sweeps my legs from underneath me.

His boot lands right on top of my chest, pinning me down to the earth. The effects of the dart are making me woozy, and I can barely fight back.

_"Why?" _I ask. I knew he was crazy but this? This is insanity.

"This is just a precaution," He answers while tying my arms and legs together. "Just to make sure that you don't ruin my night with Peeta."

"But I wasn't going to I swear!" My speech has became slurred now, making my panic more humorous to Finnick.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." He says, producing a sliver roll of duck tape. What the fuck?

"Peeta I love you," I sputter out. If Finnick's going to kill me at this very moment, I don't what to leave this world without saying those words, even if he can't hear me recite them now.

"How cute." He coos mockingly as he tapes my mouth shut and takes his boot off my chest. He steps back, pleased at his work before stomping away into the woods after Peeta.

_Peeta!_

I try to scream Peeta's name, to warn him somehow, but all that comes out is a pathetic whimper. Whatever Finnick put in this dart is powerfully effective, my body is slowly giving up to the poison, large black splotches obscure my vision. Eventually I stop fighting it, and succumb to the venom with Peeta's name on my mind.

**Finnick's Pov:**

"Ready?"

"I guess," Peeta mumbles, shielding his gorgeous face from my wandering eyes as I lead him to my car. He stops me before I open the passenger door, grabbing my wrist gently. "It's not going to be like last time right Fin? You know with the chains and whips." He shudders at memory of our sexual endeavors. I smirk at his use of the old pet names we had called each other.

"Of course beautiful, wouldn't even dream of it." He relaxes somewhat and slides into the car.

The drive is silent, before Peeta breaks the quietness. "Why didn't Cato come and see me Fin?" He asked talking more himself than me. I feigned a sigh of distress and place my right hand soothingly on his own. He flinches at my touch.

"I ran into him on the way to pick you up. He was mumbling something about not loving you. I don't know what it's suppose to mean, but do you want to talk to me about it? I realize that I'm not your first choice to vent to about your relationship problems, but this night is night is about trusting each other." I suggest, earning a small nod of assurance from him.

He starts to talk, telling me all about the events that lead up to last night at the beach, which if I'm being honest I already knew all about. Since this agreement I kept my eye on Peeta just in case he and Cato decided to make a quick get away.

At one point, when he tells me about the fight, he starts to choke up and his eyes gloss over as if he were about to cry. I groan inwardly. He used to not be this, soft and never had I seen him cry since that first time I meet him. It wasn't in his nature to show weakness, especially to cry before, Cato has made him sensitive. But I'm glad, this is the perfect opportunity to go through with my plan.

"Tissue?" I ask, revealing the fabric I had stuffed in my pocket just for this moment. He takes it gratefully. I watch as he presses it fully on his nose.

"This smells funny? Fin-" I clamp my hands down on his nose, forcing him to inhale the fumes. It's takes a while until his eyes roll back, finally knocking him unconscious.

"Just stay down." I hiss at his limp body, in case he has miraculously succeeded in fighting the chloroform soaked tissue. We reach the underground building in record time, and I carry Peeta inside, my presence greeted by harsh unwelcomed stares and gasps.

I knock on the wooden door remembering very vividly that he doesn't like to be disturbed without some form of forewarning.

"Come in."

"I have him." I say grinning from ear to ear. I see him nod approvingly, pleased at my quick deliverance. "Where is it?" He points to the the leather collar across the room. I set Peeta down carefully and make my way giddily to my prize.

The collar is perfect, crafted just for him. _Property of Finnick Odair_ is engraved in bold white letters in the leather for everyone to see. Perfect.

It looks even better on him, now everyone can officially see who my Peeta belongs to. Not that horrid Cato Hadley. But **_Finnick Odair_**.

"Go to sleep Finnick. You've had a long day and I know you wouldn't want to miss tomorrow's events.

"No sir. Thank you for this." I say gesturing to the collar. I bend down to kiss a still unconscious Peeta on the cheek.

"Sleep well Finnick."

"Same to you Mr. Snow." With that I retire to my old dust filled room at the Capitol.

* * *

**Sorry if the beach doesn't really flow accordingly, I wrote it about two weeks ago, a bit too fluffy for my taste but I was too lazy to try and fix it XD but it's whatever now lol. And I've realized how little Clove has been majorly involved the last two chapters so I added a dash of Clove in there**

**Read and review please! :D**


End file.
